


What Morning Brings

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Multi, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: There will come a day where you will wake up in an empty bed. This will be the first of several mornings to follow, and each one will be as painful, cold, and lonely as the first.For now, it'll be a while before this day comes.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket
Kudos: 22





	What Morning Brings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be much more angsty, but I wanted to add _some_ fluff to the mix, and thus we have the final product.  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

There will come a day where you will wake up in an empty bed. It's unlikely that you will wake on your own terms, and it's even less likely that you will be able to consider lingering for a moment. This will be the first of several mornings to follow, and each one will be as painful, cold, and lonely as the first.

For now, it'll be a while before this day comes.

Tomorrow morning, you will wake to the sunrise with two of the dearest people you have ever known beside you. One of them will wake not long after you, fondness in their eyes and sleep still prevalent in their voice as they affectionately poke fun at your bed hair. You will pretend to be miffed, but your equally fond amusement will be too obvious as a soft laugh leaves them and you press a quick kiss on their cheek. The other person beside you will stir not long after, and one of you will softly tease them for sleeping in as the other brings themselves to give them a soft kiss.

The three of you will lay in a comfortable sort of silence for a moment, the occasional birdsong only adding to the calm the morning brings. You will think about how you are _truly_ so fortunate to know the people who lay beside you, and though you will be unaware of it, the thought will be mutual with them. One of you will break the silence and offer to make breakfast, and while the rest of you will murmur in approval, none of you will make an effort to move out of bed for another half-hour.

Eventually, however, the three of you will convince yourselves to get out of bed and start the day. You'll talk about the first thing that comes to your mind as you grab a few mugs, one of them making breakfast as the other sets the table. The three of you will bask in each other's company as you eat, the conversations private and light. You will find yourself smiling as you picture yourself with the two of them in the future, standing together no matter where time may lead you.

Tomorrow, and for many days afterwards, you will still have them.

For now, you will still have them.


End file.
